Deception
by Apuri-The-Apple-Maiden
Summary: After being killed in the last battle, Kagomee is reborn into the Naruto world can she prevent a certain massacre from occurring or will she participate in it. Rating may change. Adopted from Jerrico's Pain
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION. This story has been adopted from Jerrio's Pain the first three chatper are completely hers but everything from the fourth chapter on will be mine.

"Kagome" a frightful shout was heard as i felt an unimaginable pain spred through my chest. Looking down I saw Naraku's tenticle peircing my chest, blood staining my white blouse. I felt blood leak out of my mouth and gave a bitter smile to the exited spider. Liftling my weakened hands, I forced all my purification to transfer from my body to naraku's. The last thing I remember was a blinding whit light, Naraku's agonizing screams and hitting the ground with a thud. After that i took my last breath and died


	2. Chapter 2

" Im sorry Hokage-sama your daughter died shortly after child birth. She named the infant Kagome before she passed. Im very sorry" the medic nin said sadly before passing the bundle to the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the little bundle in his arms as his mind replayed the events that had just occurred.

"Kagome. What a strong girl you will be one day." Hiruzen mussed as looked down at the infants sparkling blue eyes and patted the black puff called hair fondly. Slowly a single tear fell from his eye as he thought of the death of his eldest child.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was silent. neither a cricket nor animal dare to make a sound. It was odd how nature became reclusive when Hiruzen walked around at night with baby Kagome in his arms. He had a feeling Kagome was the cause of it but couldn't bring himself to think about it. Kagome was all he had to rember his daughter

* * *

by. She was raped while on a mission and wouldn't let anyone touch her or her unborn child.

Hiruzen had been concerned for his child and her mental state, discharging her from her duty as a ninja. Slowly Hiruzen watched his daughter lose her grip on her sanity and when she was entering her last month Kaloon completely lost it. She would talk of an evil man who would talk to her baby, and a good man who fought with the evil man.

Kagome was now a year old and as innocent as ever. Currently she was asleep bottle in mouth and Hiruzen held her close. He ignored the frighted animals who wandered near the house and quickly went back was was not harboring anything evil. Or so he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was a prodigy no denying that fact. At the age of seven he had already graduated the academy and was a recognised ninja of Kohana. He however was sorely lacking in social skills. being a prodigy left him sort of several developmental steps that children needed to know how to socialize and form emotional bonds with other children.

Yes Itachi was great at many things socilization skillsnot so much. he there he stood staring dumbly at a little girl. She was roughly Sasukes age,five, with long black hair and expresive blue eyes.

"Hyas my names Kagome whats yours" Itachi stared at the girl reamembering how he had come to meet her moments ago. He had wondered the park when he decied to take a detour by the pond and there she sat. Long black hair flowing over her shoulder,slender arms reaching out and throwing small chunck of bread to the duck. He had decided to stay and watch her. He lisened to her small rantings she made to the ducks with something akin to amusement in his eyes. She didnt even notice her pressence. But whhat got his attention was the ducks they were used to human interactions yet they all huddled at the opposite edgy of the pond not even touching the bread she had oh so generosly given. iIT had been when she got up that she finally notice him.

"Itachi Uchiha" he replied with no particular emotion.

"Wanna be friends Itachi-san"She asked biting her lower lip. Itachi paused to think. He didnt particularly need friends they would slow him down qand get in his way. But still...

"That would please me very much" he replied in his clear childs voice. Kagome looked like she was going to burst with joy.

"Thats my first friend i ever had" Kagome replies a smile lighting up he small however found this stange. Kagome was not ugly quite the contrary she was actually cute. He saw no reason for her lack of friendship.

He than looked back towards the ducks, clustered together at the edge of the pond as far from her as they could about his new friend was unsettling. Like an evil had curled and taken root inside her.


End file.
